


Trick or Treat

by miszxbrii



Series: Ripe and Ready [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miszxbrii/pseuds/miszxbrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people trick and some get treated, it's just how it is on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Request fic including of vampires, a dominant uke, bondage and a little blood play.

Grimmjow enjoyed this holiday more than any other. Valentine's Day was for pussy and Easter for the brats. Thanksgiving was enjoyable, but he always pigged out way too much. Christmas was for the family types and New Year's was second best, but Halloween was the best of them all. He enjoyed drinking booze in some outrageous costume. He enjoyed playing tricks on other people as if he was still in high school again. And did he mention he enjoyed the costumes?

The frilly little things that the women (and some men) stepped out in made his loins practically burn with desire. Yeah, he pretty much got laid every Halloween and he hoped this year wouldn't be any different. Nnoitra usually threw the hottest Halloween parties around and when he invited his boyfriend, it led to sluts on top of sluts arriving. He didn't understand how the white haired man knew so many loose people. Wait, he took that back. He guessed it was because the pale man worked at some fancy strip club. Some of them were decent, but most weren't even worth a glance. He hoped there was something new this time though. He was tired of looking at the same ass, chests and hair. It did get kind of old after awhile.

Music boomed throughout the small apartment and Grimmjow leaned against the wall, watching drunken bodies grind amongst each other. He raised the beer can to his lips and sipped the contents from inside. He was so bored, so very bored. He hadn't seen a piece of sweet tail yet. He wondered if Shiro even brought anyone good to the party this year. He glanced around the humid room, his black and red suit making him hotter than normal. He sighed as he fiddled with the fake pair of fangs in his mouth. He didn't understand why he dressed up as a vampire. He could have been a cowboy or even a construction worker, but for some reason vampire seemed to be the most bad ass. He chuckled to himself, taking another swig of his beer.

He searched the small area for anything that he could get his hands onto, preferably someone with amazing curves or small enough to mold to him. His eyes zeroed in on a creature that would make any man or woman drown in their own juices. The music thumped through his ears, making his head feel dizzy, but he was sure of what he was seeing. Those swaying hips in raven leather pants were hypnotizing, moving in a circular motion as if he was grinding the air. That pert behind made him want to reach out and squeeze at it.

Grimmjow could feel his mouth watering as his sapphire eyes slowly ascended the lithe body. The dimly lit room did nothing to diminish the glow that was practically surrounding the boy. It was as if the moon itself was his spotlight. The blunet took in smooth creamy skin of the man's abdomen. The sweat perspiring made the creature's skin glisten and Grimmjow took in the sparkling, diamond cross-shaped navel piercing. He could feel himself groaning at the thought of swirling his tongue inside that inward belly button. His eyes continued to make their way upwards, taking in the still smooth skin before it disappeared behind a loose, cropped, blood red tank top. The defined collarbone was next before Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore. He quickly raised his eyes and found brownish-black eyes looking his way. They flashed gold before quickly dulling to normal and he could see the creature smirking his way.

He smirked back and set his beer down before making his way over. Slipping up in front of the shorter creature, Grimmjow smirked down, wrapping his arm around the narrow waist. "Well, hey, sexy." Grimmjow was shocked to see an actual person with tangerine hair. He knew he couldn't say much with his hair being a bright blue color. He admired the short spiky locks, wanting to do nothing but grip it in his hand as he pounded into the smaller body.

The boy just smirked up at the blunet, sliding his hand up the man's chest. "Hello…" Grimmjow could feel his dick twitch to life at the sound of the man's voice. It was watery almost holding a slight two-toned sound, but it quickly turned the blunet on. "And what exactly are you suppose to be?" The man asked, his thin orange eyebrow rising in amusement.

"Vampire," Grimmjow grunted. He smiled wide, showing off the artificial fangs.

"Ah, looks…convincing. Though, I think the cape is a little too much." Grimmjow frowned a little, trying not to pout. He had thought the cape was the coolest part. The man just giggled at the poked out lip before licking his lips.

"And what about you? What the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Nothing much. Just little ole' me. You like?" The creature smiled seductively and Grimmjow found himself pulling the smaller man closer, nodding his head. The creature's aroma was alluring, smelling like peaches and spice. He moaned and gazed up into azure orbs. "So, what am I suppose to call you?" He asked as he started to grind against the blunet.

"Grimmjow…"

"I'm Ichigo," he breathed. The man slid both his hands up Grimmjow's chest and wrapped them around the long and defined neck. Grimmjow slipped his hands around Ichiog's waist and let them descend down to the man's sweet derrière and squeezed. He had been wanting to ever since he saw the sway of those hips and those curvaceous mounds. He pulled Ichigo close to him, slipping his knee in-between the man's legs. He was surprised that Ichigo started to grind his pelvis against him. Anytime he was too forward, he would get a slap to the face and a good sentence of curse words.

Ichigo moaned and ground himself hard onto Grimmjow's leg. He couldn't deny that the man was very handsome. Ichigo could tell the man thought he was a God's gift to anyone and Ichigo would enjoy nothing more than to have a piece of that gift. That brilliantly blue hair styled in some agitated way. Those eyes were alluring and Ichigo seriously never saw a man with such gorgeous blue eyes. He didn't want to waste too much time with formalities. He knew what he wanted and it was standing tall in front of him. He didn't want to seem too forward. He wanted to give the man a little control…at least for the time being.

They danced for a while, letting both their bodies become acquainted to each other. It seemed that each song that passed, Grimmjow would remove another piece of clothing. His body grew hotter and hotter the longer he stood around Ichigo and he was surprised that he haven't become completely naked. The boy was like fire, but Grimmjow just wanted to get a little closer. He wanted to run his hands all over that lithe libidinous body.

Ichigo ground back against Grimmjow's slacks, letting his ass mold completely to the blunet. He could feel the hard-on practically trying to break free and he smirked to himself. He felt large calloused hands slide against the skin of his abdomen, smearing sweat under its fingertips. He felt hot breath on his sweaty neck and he knew he wouldn't be able to last any longer. He wanted this body. He wanted to feel this man. He could feel a tingle in his soul and he felt his body quivering with want. He reached his hands up and back, sliding them between damp blue locks.

"You are so hot." Ichigo just smiled before turning around and looking up into smoldering blue eyes. "Why have I never seen you here before?"

"Hmmm, not sure. I'm always here. Every. Single. Year. Maybe you weren't looking right?" Grimmjow smirked and leaned down, his lips brushing against Ichigo's.

"I guess I was in luck tonight."

Ichigo smiled back, his eyes flashing a bright golden color. "I guess I was, too."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow was surprised that he hadn't fucked Ichigo into the wall yet. He was steadily getting close though. They hadn't yet to leave the party, but Grimmjow really couldn't care less where they were. If the little demon minx didn't quit teasing him, he would be letting the whole party see some extra curricular activities. He leaned his hand against the wall as he devoured the oranget's mouth. One of the boy's legs was wrapped around him and pulling him closer so that they would practically melt together. He let his tongue slide deeper into the boy's mouth and listened to the moaning and quiet whimpers. He really didn't know how much he could take and he started to pull away.

He watched a frown reveal itself on Ichigo's face and he tried to find an excuse for pulling away. "I'm thirsty, want something?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo leaned in again and captured Grimmjow's lips in another kiss. "You." The blunet swallowed what felt like his heart in his throat.

"Uh, I'll get you some water. Be right back." Grimmjow made a quick getaway, making it towards the kitchen. Getting there, he sighed and leaned over the sink. He frowned to himself. He had never felt like that before. It was as if that man was trying to take control of the situation. He didn't enjoy that. He was always the one in control.

"Ehhhh, Grimmjow?" The blunet looked over his shoulder, glaring at the white haired man swaying in the doorway. "Whattaya' doin' in here? Shouldn't ya be out partyin'?"

"…Shiro, you're drunk." The blunet turned around leaning his back against the kitchen counter. "And I came in here ta get some water."

"Psh, I'm not drunk. Anyway, what were ya doin' with Ichi? I saw ya out there. He's off limits." Shiro tried to glare up at Grimmjow, but the blunet wasn't sure exactly what Shiro was trying to do.

"So, ya do know him. Good, I was worried he was just some random guy. That actually makes me feel a little better."

"He's off limits, I tell ya." Grimmjow frowned as he gazed into unfocused golden eyes floating in black. "I'm trying to protect ya. Don't fuck aroun' wit' him, Grimmjow."

The blunet chuckled and made his way towards Shiro. He grabbed two waters from the bucket full of ice on the table and slid up next to the white skinned man. "You're drunk, snowflake. You are talking gibberish." Grimmjow made his way passed the smaller male and back into the party. He made a beeline back to where Ichigo was still standing. He held out the bottle and could tell that the oranget was sulking. "What's with the sulking?"

Ichigo looked up and smiled, placing the water bottle down. He stepped closer and ran a hand up the blunet's face before running it through his hair. He gazed deeply into the aquamarine eyes and smiled.

"Why don't we get out of here? We can go back to my place, yes?" Grimmjow gazed into shining gold eyes and swallowed.

"O-okay."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow groaned. He wondered what had happened. He didn't remember drinking too much to pass out. He slowly blinked his eyes open and could see blurry colors of whatever was around him. He looked around, noticing he was in a room. Blinking his eyes again, he was glad that they cleared. He frowned as he gazed around the room. He noticed he was on a bed, drapes flowing down the sides, looking as if it was a canopy bed.

"Where the hell am I?" he mumbled. He looked down and his eyes widened when he noticed he was completely naked. Brown ropes were tied around his thighs and calves, keeping him in a kneeling position. "What the fuck!" He looked up and his eyes seemed to grow larger when he noticed his arms tied to a wooden beam connected to the bed. He yanked at them, but he couldn't budge an inch. "What the hell is going on!"

"Ah, I'm glad you're awake, Grimmjow." The blunet whipped his head to the side to see a silhouette standing in the doorway of the room. He watched it come close before it was revealed as Ichigo. If the man wasn't freaking out at the moment, he would be savoring what the smaller man was wearing. Ichigo was completely topless only sporting a black studded collar and a black leather thong.

Ichigo slipped onto the bed and smiled up at the blunet. Grimmjow's eyes enlarged, taking in the golden eyes and elongated fangs. "What the hell is going on, Ichigo? And why are you wearing those fangs?"

Ichigo cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean? These are my normal teeth. I mean…I am a vampire after all."

"What!" Ichigo just giggled, running his hand up Grimmjow's bare chest. The oranget moaned, lowering his mouth down. Opening his mouth wider, he sunk his fangs into Grimmjow's shoulder, loving the strangled yell coming from the man. He sucked at the wound, enjoying the warm blood that seeped out. It was piquant, tasting of something Ichigo couldn't put his mind on. His body shivered as he pulled away and lapped at the wound.

Grimmjow stared down at Ichigo with darkened frantic eyes. He was baffled, afraid, confused, but most of all he was utterly turned on. Ichigo licked his lips before glancing up at the blue haired man. "My fangs hold an aphrodisiac. When I pierce the skin it seeps into the wound and blends with the blood." The orange haired demon glanced down and smirked. "And I can see that it's already working."

"Wa-w-wait. You…. Damn, I'm slurrin'."

"Yes, I'm a vampire. Didn't Shiro tell you I was off limits?" Grimmjow's body was starting to perspire and he tried to remember exactly what Shiro had said earlier that night. He did remember the man saying that Ichigo was dangerous, but he hadn't thought it was this kind of dangerous.

"Wh-what are ya gonna do wit…me?" Ichigo leaned closer to Grimmjow letting his breath ghost over Grimmjow's lips.

"I'm going to fuck you." The oranget smirked before softly pressing his lips against Grimmjow's. He slip his hands threw silky blue hair as he tangled his tongue around the blunet's. He sucked on the man's lips, piercing the plump bottom lip with his fang and sucked on it gently. "God, you taste so good."

All Grimmjow could do was moan. His mind was muddled, and the aphrodisiac in his system was making his body sensitive with every touch from Ichigo. He watched with hooded eyes as the man descended on him. He felt a tongue licking its way down his abdomen before he felt it swirl around his hard and dripping member. "Oh, God," he moaned.

Ichigo's tongue swirled around before he sucked Grimmjow down, moaning at how good he tasted. Grimmjow hissed, throwing his head back. The oranget's mouth was hot, wet and sucking around him. As Ichigo deep throated him, he reached around and grabbed Grimmjow's buttocks, squeezing the tight cheeks in the palms of his hand. Grimmjow had never felt so good before and he felt that he wouldn't be able to last long. He started thrusting his hips, wanting to go as deep as possible into that hot wetness. It was getting the better of him and he heard himself whimper when the boy's mouth slid off.

"Don't worry, Grimmjow. I have something much better for you." Grimmjow watched as the little demon leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed something. He couldn't really take his eyes off of the squeezable ass on display and he wished he hadn't been tied to the bed. He let his eyes rake up and he saw a large tattoo that mapped out what looked to be a depiction of Ichigo's spine and ribcage. He had never seen a tattoo so elaborate and he was in awe by the details. He watched hands lower to the thong and fingers pull it off and away.

"Damn…" The oranget really had a nice ass and he couldn't wait to be buried deep inside it. He could feel the precum dripping out from the tip of his cock head. He glanced up, wondering what the berry was doing, when he locked his eyes on fingers sparkling with something wet. They started to descend to the orange haired man's puckered hole and he watched with enthusiastic eyes.

Ichigo moaned when he circled the hole with his fingers before slipping one of them in slowly. The boy's toes curled as he slowly started to prepare himself. Grimmjow watched as he really started to try to free himself from his binding. He wasn't the type to be patient about these kinds of things and he needed to have to smaller male now. "Gri-Grimmjahh…" Ichigo's back arched as he accidentally brushed against his prostate. "Yo-you won't be able to escape…from the binds. Oh, God, feels so good."

"Fuck, Ichigo, hurry up and let me fuck you."

"Mmm, it seems you are more alert now." Ichigo looked over his shoulder with a smirk, slipping another finger in with the other one. He started fucking himself faster, moaning louder to further entice the blunet. He pushed himself back on those long appendages and Grimmjow had the urge to thrust his hips forward. He was so close and all he needed was a few more inches and the tip of him would slide across that sweet little hole. He seriously didn't give a fuck if Ichigo was a vampire, ogre or a walking zombie; he just wanted to fuck that little tease.

He watched as Ichigo slipped out and reached for a small jar. The oranget opened it and dipped his fingers inside before taking them back out. He watched as those fingers came to rest around his cock and started to stroke, making him hiss in satisfaction. Ichigo scooted back until he was sitting just under the tip of the man's cock. He brought it down and let it rub against the cleft of his ass. "Ya ready?"

"I was fuckin' born ready, just hurry it the fuck up." Ichigo giggled and let the tip of Grimmjow slid into him. He started to slowly push himself back, but the blunet wasn't having any of that. He slammed his hips forward and quickly burying himself inside Ichigo. The smaller man screamed in ecstasy, his body shaking and his face buried into the sheets. Grimmjow didn't wait for Ichigo to get his bearings back and he started a fast and rough pace, hearing the creaking of the bed and the muffled screams from Ichigo. His cock felt so good ensconced deep inside that hot tight orifice and he found himself moaning and groaning as well.

"Grimmjow, m-more.

"I wish you wouldn't have fucking tied to this bed," Grimmjow ground from behind his teeth. He could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead and titled his head back. He stared up at the binds around his arms before looking back down.

"S-sorry…. Mmmm, so good." Ichigo's fingers pulled at the sheets and he started to slam back as Grimmjow slammed forward. "Ahh, yes, har-harder."

Grimmjow smirked and started to slow his hips until they came to a complete stop. He watched as Ichigo glared over his shoulder, his golden eyes blazing with fire. "Untie me and I'll fuck you harder."

"N-no, just keep going." Grimmjow ground his hips, pushing brutally at the oranget's prostate and the boy whimpered, clenching his muscles around Grimmjow. The blunet moaned, but still made no move. Ichigo frowned and pushed himself up. He reached his hands up to the rope and started to untie them, grinding his ass hard against Grimmjow. Once the blunet's arms were untied, he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. He started to suck the skin on the man's neck, breathing in the sweet and spicy scent of the little demon. "Hur-hurry, Grimm."

"The legs too." Ichigo whimpered and snapped his fingers, making the binds around the blunet's legs disappear. "Heh, that might come in handy in the future. But let's worry about right now." He pulled out of the smaller male and flipped him over, grabbing him by the thighs. He pulled him close and quickly sunk himself back into that snug hole.

"Mmmm, hurry Grimm." The man gripped Ichigo's hips brutally and started to pound away. He didn't care about trying to find a rhythm. He just fucked away. He knew he was piercing at Ichigo's sweet spot; by the way the man was clawing at the sheets, screaming for more. The man's hips just wouldn't stop shaking and his cock wouldn't stop dripping fluids.

"So fuckin' tight," Grimmjow groaned and Ichigo just responded incoherently. The oragnet could feel his climax coming quickly, but he didn't want to stop. If possible he wanted to fuck through the rest of Halloween. He could feel the tears rolling down his face at how good it was. He felt a shift above him and squint his eyes open. Grimmjow leaned down, still refusing to stop his thrusting and pressed his lips against Ichigo's. The orange haired man moaned, running his hands through limp blue locks. He wrapped his legs around the blunet's waist and dug the heels of his feet into his behind.

Tongues tangled and battled, neither one wanting to give up dominance. Ichigo pulled away, realizing that Grimmjow needed breath. The bigger man leaned his forehead against Ichigo's shoulder and continued to pound himself inside Ichigo. He could feel himself getting closer and he hoped that Ichigo was almost there as well. He felt a tongue lap at his neck and jerked when fangs penetrated his skin. His body shuddered and he came with a gasp, emptying himself deep into Ichigo.

Ichigo sucked the sweet red fluid from within Grimmjow, shivering as he came, splattering over both himself and the blunet. He pulled his fangs from the man and lapped at the wound. Grimmjow glanced down to see his own blood dripping down Ichigo's chin. He lowered his mouth and started sucking at the skin. He could taste the coppery taste in his mouth and tried to understand why Ichigo was actually enjoying this. It wasn't a bad taste, but it sure wasn't something he could drink on a daily basis.

Grimmjow turned over to his side, still panting heavily, his body tingling with the aftershock of amazing sex. He was exhausted and completely overwhelmed. He could feel his body slowly shutting down. He glanced at Ichigo with half-lidded eyes to see the boy smirking up at him.

"Wha?"

"Did you really think we were finished?"

"Wha!" Grimmjow's voice cracked and his wide tired eyes watched Ichigo rise up above him, placing legs on opposite sides. The orange haired vampire giggled, reaching behind him and gripping Grimmjow's surprisingly still hard cock.

"We're just getting started." Grimmjow wanted to yell for mercy, but all that came from his lips was a strangled moan, sounding into the dead of night as Ichigo sunk down him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo sat at his kitchen table, a wide smile on his face as he read the morning newspaper. His deep red framed glasses were preached on his nose. Last night had been such a passionate evening. He glanced up when he heard the jingling of keys in the door. He watched as Shiro, hidden under a large hood, came through the door.

"Morning, Shiro. You know, you should really be careful if you are going to be out in the daylight."

"King! I didn't think ya would be awake." The white haired man pulled the hooded jacket off and threw it over the couch. "And I was careful. Nnoitra jus' wouldn't let me leave las' night." Ichigo just chuckled and glanced over his newspaper. "Where's da blueberry?"

Ichigo's mouth turned up into a large smile and he glanced towards the stairs. "I think I wore him out." Shiro just chuckled, making his way over towards the table.

"I told em' you were dangerous. He never listens." He sat down across from Ichigo. "Yer like a wildcat when it comes to ya prey."

"…More like a vampire."

"…That was corny, King." Ichigo just smiled and looked back down at his newspaper, thinking about the exhausted and very handsome blue haired man still in his bed. Last night had been a perfect Halloween. He tricked and definitely got treated, in more ways than one.


End file.
